dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marron
This article is about Krillin's daughter. For Krillin's ex-girlfriend, see Maron. |Race=Human |Gender = Female |Date of birth=June 18, Age 771 |Date of death=May 8, Age 774 (Revived) |Address=Kame House (Formerly) Krillin's house |FamConnect= Krillin (Father) Android 18 (Mother) Android 17 (Uncle) Android 17's wife (Aunt) Android 17's children (Cousins) |Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)}} Marron (マーロン, Maaron) is the Human daughter of Krillin and Android 18. She makes her debut in "I'll Fight Too!," the 207th episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on November 3, 1993. Her seiyū was the late Tomiko Suzuki. In the English dub she is voiced by, Laura Bailey (DBZ) and by Meredith McCoy (in Bio-Broly and Dragon Ball GT). Biography Marron is the daughter of Krillin and Android 18. (Like Krillin, she was named after chestnuts. Marron is from France.) She was born three years before the Majin Buu Saga and four years after the events of the Cell Games in Dragon Ball Z. As a baby and little girl, she resembles her father. She has his eye shape and nose, or rather lack of nose. However, she does indeed have a nose, though small, and as she grows older, Marron begins to look more like her mother in GT. Unlike most the other Z Fighters' children, Marron was never trained by her mother or father, which means that she has never shown any special abilities or martial arts skills of her own. In Dragon Ball GT it seems she can at least fly. When 18 suggests flying, Marron responds "But I hate flying". This may be that one of her parents carries her though, rather then her having the ability herself. In the original version, she just responds, "That will be scary". She cheers on her mom at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and proves to be one of the few people who can make Android 18 smile. Their heartwarming relationship lasts through GT, when Marron is older. Marron may seem shallow to some, as she usually finds herself longing after the finer things in life like brand new designer clothes, similar to how her mother is. However when a surprise attack finds her mother and father fighting for their lives, Marron realizes that nothing is as important as family. The daughter of Android 18 and Krillin is not identified by name until the very final manga installments, when a lot of time has passed and she has gotten much older. However, in the anime, she is referred by name numerous times throughout the Buu saga. Appearance As a baby and little girl, she resembles her father: she has his eye shape and lack of nose. In Dragon Ball Super, Marron's appearance remains largely the same but her hairstyle was changed from pigtails to a mushroom-style haircut. However, she does indeed have a nose, though small, and as she grows older, Marron begins to look more like her mother. Her hair grew her shoulder for the pigtails with short strands. She's wearing the long-sleeved polo undershirt, pink dress with pink hat, white socks and brown shoes. In GT, Marron now resembles her mother at age 19; her eyes now noticeably blue. Marron is between her parents in height; she's taller than Krillin, but just a bit shorter than 18. Her hair goes down to her shoulders and is kept in two pigtails once again. Additionally, her nose has grown to the point it is visible, while as a child she appeared to be noseless like her father. Personality Marron cheers on her mom at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and proves to be one of the few people who can make Android 18 smile. Their heartwarming relationship lasts through Dragon Ball GT, when Marron is older. Marron has a good friendship with the other children of the Z Fighters; looking up to Trunks and Goten as older brothers, Melissa and Tommy as her siblings and spending time with Bulla and Pan. Marron may seem shallow to some, as she usually finds herself longing after the finer things in life like brand new designer clothes, similar to how her mother is. However, when a surprise attack finds her mother and father fighting for their lives, Marron realizes that nothing is as important as family. In Dragon Ball Super, she serves as motivation for her parents, especially her father when he decides to come out of retirement. She also seems to have an admiration for her parent's extraordinary abilities, even being hinted at by 18 to possessing something similar. History ''Dragon Ball Z'' Great Saiyaman Saga Marron's first appearance in the series is when Gohan arrives to tell Krillin, Android 18, and Master Roshi about the upcoming 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. She is three years old at that time. World Tournament Saga At the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Marron cheers on both of her parents as they fight in their matches. Majin Buu Saga Marron goes with the group to look for the Dragon Balls. Later they must escape to Kami's Lookout when they learn of a new villain named Majin Buu who a day later eventually finds everyone at the tower in his Super Buu form, and for a short time allows them to live until he is tricked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while he fought Gotenks. Piccolo destroyed the door but Super Buu found a way out and turned everyone including Marron into candy and ate them. Dende was the only one to escape, but only because of Mister Popo, who launched him out of the lookout as a last minute act to keep Dende alive so the Dragon Balls could be used to revive the people Majin Buu killed and Melissa ran away with Kelly to find her mother on Earth about Super Buu. Kid Buu Saga Later during the battle, Marron, along with the rest of Earth is wished back to life. Each individual helped, thinking that they were giving their energy to their hero Mr. Satan, this allowed Goku to collect enough energy for his Super Spirit Bomb, which ultimately killed Kid Buu. Marron is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. Peaceful World Saga Ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Marron is seen as a 13 year old child, with her hair in lower pigtails tied with red hairbands and wearing a red dress. She observes the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament along with her parents. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Years later, Marron and the whole world become possessed by Baby, but she and her family do not help Baby fight against Goku. However, it is noticeable that Marron now has the same personality traits as her mother; when they are cured of Baby and while going to the Tuffle Planet to escape from Earth which would explode in two weeks, Marron tells her father to make sure they come with their shopping clothes. After Baby is killed and the Earth is restored, she is later seen at a party at Bulma's house. Super 17 Saga Some months later, while shopping, the family is stopped by Marron's uncle, Android 17, who is being controlled by Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero. Android 17 tries to get Android 18 to join him in his dark quest; she was thinking of joining, but Marron's father, Krillin, tries to remind Android 18 of her family. Android 17 quickly dispenses of Krillin. After beating up 17, 18 tells Marron to run. 17 then tries to kill Marron, but her mother stops him. Android 17 was then ordered to kill Android 18, but something would not let him. Shadow Dragon Saga After being told to run away, Marron is seen again for the last time in the Shadow Dragon Saga in a house with her mother and with Bulma, Chi-Chi, Amelia, Danielle, Alyson, Alissa, Julie, Lucy, Valese and Videl, who are talking about Goku and always running off. Movie Appearances Bio-Broly Marron made an appearance in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly with her father, Goten, Trunks, Melissa, Kelly, Kayla, Jimmy and her mother. Krillin rushed her into Mr. Satan's house to use the bathroom because he was out of diapers for her. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Marron is seen again in the movie Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! at a party with her parents and the other Z Fighters. Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Marron attends Mr. Satan's banquet with her mother and father at his newly made hotel in celebration of defeating Buu. The celebration is then crashed by a brother duo, Abo and Cado, whom are after Vegeta's brother Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten, Melissa and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, merged as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. While with Android 18, a sphere from the hotel is approaching them but Krillin fires a Destructo Disc at the sphere. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. Power Unlike her mother and father, Marron is not a fighter or martial artist and is apparently a normal human girl. However, in Dragon Ball Super, 18 reassures Krillin that Marron is tougher than she looks, indicating she is strong enough to stay on the island and survive there with Goten and Trunks. Additionally, one of the poachers senses that she, like Goten and Trunks, is not as normal a child as she appears. Video Game Appearances Marron is seen in the Gameboy Advance games Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury and Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. She is also mentioned in Krillin's and Android 18's bios in many games, such as the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Voice Actors *'Japanese': Tomiko Suzuki *'Ocean Group dub': Cathy Weseluck *[[FUNimation Dub|'FUNimation Dub']]: Laura Bailey (DBZ), Meredith McCoy (Bio-Broly and DBGT) *Blue Water Dub: 'Jennifer Bain '(DBGT) *Portuguese Dub: 'Cristina Cavalinhos '(DBZ), 'Dora Cruz '(Bio Broly and DBGT) Trivia *Her name is very similar to Maron, Krillin's first girlfriend, and is pronounced the same. *In Future Trunks' timeline, Marron was never born because her father, Krillin, was killed by the Androids, and her mother, Android 18, did not have a change of heart. *Like Krillin, she is named after chestnuts; Marron is a French word for chestnuts. *Her name is very similar and is pronounced the same as Maron, Krillin's first girlfriend who appears in Dragon Ball Z filler. *Even though the two names sound the same in English, they are pronounced differently in Japanese. *As a child, Marron strongly resembles her father and even appears to be noseless like him. However as she gets older, she takes more after her mother. *The fact that her nose is not noticeable as a child (it becomes more pronounced as she gets older) may indicate that her father does indeed have a nose but it is just not visible leading people to assume he doesn't have one (which was lampshaded in Krillin's fight with Bacterian for comic effect). *In Dragon Ball FighterZ during a special event with Gohan and the Ginyu Force, Krillin briefly worries Marron might pick up the same interest in posing as the Ginyu Force and Great Saiyaman after surmising Gohan's interest in posing was due to his encounter with the Ginyu Force on Namek as a boy fearing it could be a negative influence on his daughter (indicating Krillin wishes to keep his daughter from picking up said habit and making a fool of herself). Gallery References # ↑ Dragon Ball Super episode 75, Goku and Krillin! Back to the Old Familiar Training Ground! Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Gohan's Friends